First Snow
by LunaPendragon18
Summary: Jack Frost - A fairytale character that's too good to be true. Queen Elsa- the Queen of Isolation. Two paths that are were unlikely to cross however faith had different plans. When their worst enemies combine forces and kidnap someone special for each of them they are forced to work together in the hope of saving them. WARNING might have some JackXElsa- depends on the story :3
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen POV**

"Elsa are you coming?" The Queen of Arendelle called as her youngest daughter, Anna, jumped happily onto her lap. A mug of molten chocolate in her hands, at 4 years of age Anna had quite a sweet tooth. The mother and daughter sat in front of a warm crackling fire. Behind them feather-light flakes of snow could be seen falling gracefully behind the frosted glass. The queen braided Anna's short strawberry blond hair as she waited for her eldest daughter to reply.

Elsa sat swinging her legs over the edge of her blue four-poster bed. She was making a small complex snowflake dance over her open palm. She had her back to her mother and sister.

"Mum don't you think I'm getting a little old for bedtime stories?" Said Elsa as she made the little snowflake hover high above her head. She followed it with her large blue eyes. She gave a soft smile as she looked up at it in wonder.

The queen gave a fake gasp of surprise at her six-year-old daughter's statement. "Anna did you hear that?" She said making the little girl giggle as she sipped her hot chocolate. "The Queen of Arendelle is too old for stories. Do you think we should follow the queen's orders or risk being accused with treason?"

Anna jumped onto her feet. Her mother had to steady her as she stood on her lap, she pointed her mug in Elsa's direction as if she was holding a sword.

"Elsa does not scare me! I shall take this 'treason' thingy if it means I can hear another one of your stories mum!" Squealed the little girl as she began to giggle again.

The snowflake vanished into a hundred little sparkles as Elsa head spun round, her platinum flying around her. She giggled. "Anna do you even know what treason is?"

Anna cocked her head sideway like a little puppy. "Does it have anything to do with trees?"

"No honey." Laughed the queen.

"By the way mum I'm not the queen of Arendelle, you are." Said Elsa, finally turning to face the pair.

"Yes, but someday it will be you." The queen smiled at he daughter. "And Elsa as queen there are somethings you have to remember and if you follow them your reign will be one the people will never forget."

Now the queen had her full attention. "What would that be mum?"

The queen guided Anna back into a sitting position.

"Well as queen you have to learn patience, honesty , loyalty and perseverance. As queen you must be stern but understanding, kind but merciful. Do not think yourself greater then your subjects just because you live in a castle. They must know that you are there for them and that you would do what is best for them even if that means making you sad sometimes."

"I'm glad I'll never be queen." Anna commented looking up at her mother with big blue eyes.

"Lets hope it never leads to that honey." Said the queen dismissing the horrible thought of something happening to either of her daughters.

Elsa was silent as she digested what her mother told.

"Also," continued the queen winking at little Anna. "Being queen does not make you too old for stories. Come her Elsa I've got a story I've been keeping for such a storm and I think you'd like it especially."

Without another complaint, the girl excitedly jumped of her bad and ran to her mother's side, using her mother's long skirt as a form of blanket.

The queen looked down at the fair-haired girl and smiled. Elsa smiled back up happily.

"Start the story mummy! I'm going to run out of hot chocolate." Squealed Anna excitedly.

"Haha ok very well." Started the queen. "Have either of you ever heard of Jack Frost?"

Both girls shook their heads. The queen gave an exaggerated sigh. "As I expected, poor old Jack he's the only guardian that no one believes in."

"Guardian?" Elsa asked curious.

"Yes." Replied the queen. "The Guardians of childhood they are known. 5 magical beings destined to protect children from the evil boogieman."

"The boogieman?" squealed Anna hiding her face in her mother's dress.

"Yes, yes but have no fear dear." Said the queen calming the child. " The guardians have foiled his dark plans time and time again."

"Now you're probably wondering who these so called guardians. We all know of them and it is our belief in them that makes them strong enough to defeat the boogieman. The guardians are said to be hand picked by the moon himself."

"The moon?" Gasped Anna in wonder.

"Who were the guardians mum?" Asked Elsa.

" Well their leader is no other the Santa clause himself. With his mighty swords he protects his precious Christmas presents from the Boogieman's minion who have countless times tried to spoil Christmas. His second in command is the great sandman. Using dreamdust he has driven off countless nightmares that have invaded the dreams of children and replaced them with the sweetest dreams. Then there's the beautiful Tooth fairy, the guardian of memories. It's her job to safeguard our childhood memories that take the form of the teeth we leave under our pillows for her. Then there's the Easter bunny, don't let his fluffy cuddly look fool you it's his job to take care of and hide the eggs we look for when spring comes. His enchanted boomerangs will stop anyone from disrupting the game. Then last of all of the guardians, the one we can't forget is Mr Jack frost himself, the Spirit of Winter."

"The Spirit of Winter?" Gasped Elsa.

"Yes, that's he." Said the Queen. "He's a lot like you dear. It's his job to bring winter and snow and fun to the land. Like you, he has magical winter powers. But the poor guy had a hard time becoming a guardian, he never wanted to be one, all he wanted to do was have fun. However deep down he was a very lonely boy, see, Jack Frost had no memory of who he was before Jack Frost and he spent over 300 years wondering this earth alone. See, being a guardian comes with a catch, only those that believe in you can see you and sadly no one believed in poor Jack, many never even heard of him. It was 300 years after Jack Frost himself was accepted by his fellow Guardians and thanks to the help of his first ever believer they defeated the Boogieman and foiled his evilest plan yet- to destroy the belief children had in the Guardians. However thanks to Jack's fun loving ways, like always, good always won over evil."

"How?" asked Anna.

"As long as there are children who believe in all the guardians, especially Jack Frost, they will always win over the boogieman."

"I believe, I believe!" Squealed Anna.

The queen laughed at the child's excitement.

"What about you Elsa, do you believe in Jack Frost?" the queen asked but Elsa didn't reply she just stared into the fireplace.

_He's a lot like you dear. _The words echoed inside her mind. _No she didn't, it was too good to be true. Jack Frost was just a fairy tale._

The following evening Elsa accidently shot Anna with her ice….

**Jack Frost POV**

"Whoa Wind calm down! Burgess is in the other direction!" Jack yelled trying to fly in the opposite direction he was heading but to no luck, he had no command of this new wind. "Bunny's going to have my head if I'm late for yet another meeting!"

However, reluctantly, he allowed the unknown wind to guide him. He'd just have to explain this to the Guardians later. The wind slowly died away as a giant castle appeared in the distance. Curious he flew towards it. A crowd of cheering people were huddled in front of the castle. He hovered above them, none seemed to be able to see him but he didn't want to risk it. Then out of the front gate a woman, in a bellowing purple cloak ran out. The crowd swarmed around her. She looked frantic as she tried to pass trough. As people began to draw closer she walked back her hands clutching the fountain behind her. To Jack's surprise, and of those of the people below, the fountain's water froze instantaneously like a giant icicle. The people backed away from her, frightened. The lady looked like a trapped animal. She turned her head as another lady in a green dress ran out of the doors, yelling something that got swept away as the wind reappeared around Jach. The lady in purple made a gesture with her hand and a light blue light erupted from it, hitting the entrance stairs. A short, weasel faced man slid onto his back as the ground he was standing on was suddenly coated with ice.

Clearly frightened the crowd parted and the girl in purple ran trough without looking back. The girl in green followed her. Curious to see what would happen next Jack flew after them. The lady in purple reached the edge of a large mass of water. She stopped momentarily trapped, the green lady was closing in. carefully the purple lady placed one foot on the water, the immediate area, to Jack's surprise completely froze over. Taking a leap of fate the purple lady took another step on the ice before continuing her run. Ice appeared with every step. Jack was vaguely aware of the green girl slipping on the newly formed ice. His attention was occupied with what was happening to the fiord, it was completely freezing over now. Flakes of snow began to flutter past him. A single word reached him from the green girl's yells.

_Elsa!_

Things were getting interesting now. Jack followed the girl, he assumed was named Elsa across the freezing Fiord and decided to hover beside her as she began to run up a snow covered mountain. As he flew beside her the first thing she did was remove her glove (which strangely she only had one of). Jack watched as it flew away in the wind. Without a second thought Elsa continued to walk.

"And now they know!" She whispered just loud enough for the winter spirit to hear. Up close she looked like she was made of snow herself, with pale skin and equally pale hair and her eyes reminded Jack of Frozen water.

She abruptly stopped and she raised a palm , snowflakes momentarily played at the tips of her fingers before making them swirl above her head. She then began to slowly walk forward while coping the motion of moulding clay with her hands she magically built a disfigured snowman.

"Not bad Newbie." He said polishing his nails, slightly disappointed that she couldn't see or hear him.

She took an excited step forward before unlinking her cloak. It vanished in the wind behind her. There was a new energy in her step as she continued to murmur to herself. A smile spread across her face as she continued to control snowflakes around her. She soon reached the edge of a deep chasm. Still smiling, she didn't seem phased by the obstacle. She gestured with her hands and a beautifully detailed ice staircase moulded itself out of the falling snow.

"Impressive I must admit." Said Jack as he followed her up the staircase.

She momentarily stood there then she slammed her foot and raised her arms and a magnificent castle began to form around them. Jack just stared speechless the most magnificent chandelier he had ever seen in his whole life appeared above him made of pure ice.

"Okay now you're just showing off…" His voice trailed off as his gaze fell on Elsa. A little crown lay at her feet and as she began to walk towards the newly formed balcony her dark purple dress began to change she was now in a shimmering ice blue dress with a cape that seemed to be made of snowflakes. Her long hair fell gracefully into a perfect braid on her shoulder.

"Wow!" Was all he managed. Jack was getting ready to follow her out but something fluffy roughly grabbed his shoulder.

He turned his head to find the Kangaroo- Rabbit standing behind him.

"Stop gawking frosty!" He scolded. "North sent me to find you. Of coarse , I should have thought of it sooner, of coarse Jack would be a cause of turning my precious spring into his horrid winter."

"It wasn't me Bunny! I swear!" Protested Jack as Bunny made him face his tunnel portal.

"Save it for the Judge." Snapped Bunny kicking Jack into the tunnel the last thing Jack heard was ;

"The cold never bothered me any way."

**So here's my fist Chapter! I know it's nothing special so far, just the storyline of Frozen and GOTR (which I do no own please note) but I had to start it somewhere :3 so I hope you liked it. the action and actual plot will start in the next chapter so stay tuned. This was just how Elsa and Jack heard of each other. I'll try updating ASAP. Please review! I want to make sure you're like the story.**

**Thank you!**

**-LunaPendragon18**


	2. Jack Frost

Elsa took a deep breath, today was the best and worse day her life. The cool morning sun was rising gracefully behind her. As it's soft light illuminated the garden. The Queen got to work. At Anna's request, using her winter powers, she froze the dripping dewdrops. Then covered the ground with a thin but even layer of snow. Raising an arm she caused all the nearby fountains and ponds to freeze. She sighed as she surveyed her work- a winter wonderland. She gave a sad smile, hoping it was how Anna wanted it.

"Wow! It's bwetiful!" gasped a now familiar voice.

Elsa turned and couldn't help giggle as the lovable Olaf stood behind her, gawking at the scene Elsa had just created.

"Good morning Olaf."

The snowman gave a clumsy bow, his carrot nose implanted itself in the snow at his feet.

"Your majesty." He said. Elsa rolled her eyes and used her snow powers to guide him back into a standing position.

"how many times have I told you not to call me that?" she said sternly, her hands crossed. "it's Elsa, just Elsa."

Olaf looked at her confused. "But you're not just Elsa, you're the Queen of Arendelle!"

"Oh very well." She said rolling her eyes.

At that moment an excited scream resonated around them.

"She's awake!" Said Olaf woddeling towards the queen.

"I realised." She said laughing as she rubbed her thumping ears. "Let's go, she'll

need to get ready soon."

"Erm, your majesty?"

"Yes Olaf?"

"You forgot the alter."

She stopped in her tracks. She hadn't forgotten, she hadn't built it on purpose. She knew, and the feeling she was feeling at this moment confirmed it, that when she finally built that blasted alter she'd realise that little Anna was all grown up now.

She turned to face her masterpiece, she was aware that the ice around her was taking on a faint red glow. She took a breath and, raising her arms, an ice figure mimicked her motions until a majestic ice alter stood some distance away.

Elsa was turning round to face Olaf as something cold grazed her cheek. It immediately began to sting and out of instinct she covered it with her hand.

"Your Majesty!" Olaf squealed in shock.

"I'm fine." She said giving the little snowman a smile as she felt her fingers get sticky with blood. She eyed the razor sharp icicle that had embedded itself on the wall above Olaf's head. She sighed as she and the snowman made their way into the castle.

It's been almost two years since the 'incident' and she had all but mastered the use of her powers but still, occasionally the monsters of her past would give her an icy reminder, usually in the form of a deadly icicle.

They found Anna in her room, swirling around with her wedding dress held out in front of her. She was singing and skipping in excitement. Elsa laughed at the sight, her sister in nightdress and her curly hair a mess as she swirled with the elegant dress.

"Elsa!" squealed Anna dropping the dress and running to her sister.

Olaf clumsily ran to the dress and placed it carefully on a close by chair.

Anna embraced Elsa with a giant bear hug. Elsa gave a small smile. "I see cold feet doesn't exist with you?"

"Nope." Answered Anna cheerfully . "But what did you expect? I was ready to marry that creep Hans after an hour of knowing him, let alone Christoff after two years."

"just to make it clear, you made the better choice." Said Elsa approvingly.

Anna was beaming.

"I know right!?" her sister entered that speedy, chattery mode that she often wondered how Christoff under stood. "turned out he was just a bit of a fixerupper and that's what I guesse I was looking for, what ever that means. I should ask the trolls when they come by today. But I have not doubt that this is true love and he's the sweetest most lovable person out there."

Elsa couldn't help lough again as, while her sister was still chattering, she directed her to her dressing table. The Queen was about to pick up a brush and try and comb her sister's hair when she rapidly turned round. "Are you listening to me?"

Elsa blinked in surprise. "What did you say?"

"Have you found anyone yet Elsa?" her sister said more slowly. Elsa gave small smile as she began brushing her sister's hair.

"My reign is steady, the people of Arendelle are happy with me, I don't need a man to help me rule." She replied.

Anna rolled her eyes. "For once could you just think about yourself? I didn't mean it that way! Have you found true love?"

Elsa laughed again. "Anna give up, you found yours right? So I'm happy I don't need to find a 'true love'."

"but why? Your beautiful and kind and you can control winter for Pete's sake!" Anna said as her sister tugged at her hair.

"Maybe that's why." Elsa said. "I'm a little too cold."

Anna grabbed one her sister pale delicate hands. "you feel fine to me." She commented.

Elsa chucked as her sister spun round to face her. "Well the cold, unlike you, does bother some people."

"Then find someone that it doesn't!" Anna squealed.

Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, exactly, maybe like Jack Frost!" she exclaimed.

"Who?"

"Jack Frost! The Spirit of Winter remember? He'd be perfect with you!"

"He's just a fairy tail Anna, don't tell me you still believe in him and his fellow 'guardians'?"

"Why shouldn't I? Mum always used to say that there's a thread of truth in every legend."

Elsa rolled her eyes

"Jack Frost, the Spirit of winter and Elsa, the Snow Queen. That's a very perfect pairing if you ask me."

"A little too perfect if you ask me." Whispered Elsa as she continued to help her sister get ready for her wedding.

When the clock struck noon all the guests, human and troll alike, took their seats. The queen, for obvious reasons, sat in the front row as music began to play around them. she looked round at the winter wonderland she had created- it was truly wonderful. In front of the alter the old bishop waited and in front of him, looking like a nervous blond teddy bear was Christoff in his best outfit. Beside him stood his adoptive troll mother who was proudly looking up the snow-white isle. Everyone stood up as Princess Anna revealed herself. Elsa held he breath, they had practiced the walk countless times until not a sign of Anna's natural clumsiness could be identified but still Elsa couldn't help hold her breath.

Anna looked gorgeous in her snowflake encrusted white gown, a shimmering veil covered her freckled face and her long hair, for a change, was left down. Olaf walked behind her holding the dress' tale in his hands. The princess gave Elsa a huge smile and gestured a thumb's up, almost dropping the bouquet of blue flowers she held. Quickly catching herself she turned her attention to her fiancé.

A pinge of regret entered Elsa mind, Anna had asked her to walk her down the isle. The idea was greatly discouraged by the councilmen who thought it was inappropriate.

The couple looked at each other and Anna gave Christoff an encouraging smile. The two turned to face the bishop and the audience took their seats as he started his sermon. Slowly small flakes of snow gracefully fell around them, for once Elsa was sure it wasn't her doing.

"Do you Christoff take Princess Anna as your truly wedded wife?" asked the bishop.

"Well yes. I mean I wouldn't mind. Erm well if she does…" Christoff started. The troll nudged him.

"What? Wait?" christoff fumbled making Anna giggle. "I do." He finally said.

"An do you Princess Anna take Christoff as your newly wedded husband?"

Anna's mouth was already open to reply when a deep, oily voice echoed around them.

"Oh how touching, a wedding. I really love a good wedding but not as much as a food funeral."

Elsa was the first one to rise, trying to discover the source of the voice. Anna dropped her bouquet as, out of her own shadow emerged a dark, cloaked man on a hideous black horse that seemed to be made of black sand. He roughly grabbed Anna and placed a black dagger to her neck.

"Anna!" yelled Christoff taking a step towards the mounted man. The latter didn't take much notice of him, he simply flicked his hand and a dark tiger like creature made of the same black sand as the horse appeared in front of Christoff. Cries of fear erupted all around.

"oh how I love that sound." Said the man restraining a struggling Anna.

"now, now Jack, don't give me that look. I know you won't hurt me as long as I have the girl." He said looking at the empty isle.

Elsa's eyes darted to were the man was looking but saw nothing. However Elsa ran in front of the man. "let go of my sister!" she yelled aiming an ice blast at the man. He narrowly dodged.

"one of your believers Jack?" as the man to the empty space beside Elsa. There was a moment of silence. "No I believe not, she does not see you however she seems to see me. Interesting, very interesting."

"Stop blabbering and give Anna back!." Elsa commanded.

"Sorry can't do that. We had an agreement and I always keep my end of a bargain." With that the horse galloped high into the air. "So long Jack Frost!." He called back. "I'm sure I will be seeing you very shortly!."

Elsa shot another ice blast at him, but he was too far away to reach.

"No!" she yelled as walls of ice spikes appeared around her. "Anna!"

the spiked walls began to move closer. Surrounding her. Elsa took a deep breath. She had to calm down, if she didn't her own ice was going to kill her. But she couldn't calm down, Anna was missing and she had to find her. That only seemed to speed up the progress of the spike-covered walls. She tried with all her will to push them back but to no success. She saw people trough the red tinged ice trying to break trough the walls but they were too thick.

Then just as Elsa was beginning to accept her faith, something happened, a wall of beautiful blue ice surrounded her, stopping the progress of the spikes. Her heart was pounding, who had made the protective shield? It wasn't her. Then the answer hit her in the head like a snowball. She stood up straight sure she had just come too the most ridiculous conclusion ever but at the same time something the kidnapper said was nagging at her.

"Jack Frost?" she whispered.

"Hmmm I was wondering if you were ever going to see me." Said a cool voice.

The queen spun round, shocked. Standing behind her, leaning on a bent old staff was a white haired teenager, probably a year of two younger then herself. He was pale with snowy white hair and crystal blue eyes.

He took a step towards her, a big smile on his pale face. "Queen Elsa." He said still smiling. "I'm glad I finally earned you belief."

**Da Duuuuuum! What do you guys think? I'm really trying to make the story interesting and not have a lot of talk, but so far they have been mainly talk :/ But don't worry now that Elsa and Jack have finally properly met the adventure will start and I promise you I will be a good one :D**

**Thanks for reading, I'll try update ASAP and please review, I'm open to suggestions, ideas and improvements :D**

**- LunaPendragon18**


	3. Madness

Elsa heard a sickening crack b as the ice began to crack behind her but all she could do was look at the boy in front her.

"oh God I must be going mad!" she yelled. "Guards please get me out of here!"

she turned back to Jack who was casually leaning on his staff.

" you are not real! You're just a fairy tail!"

he shrugged. "Your seeing me aren't you? that means that you believe in me."

"But I don't!" she yelled. "I've lost my mind." she whispered.

She turned to face the ice and began to push. Jack rolled his eyes. Why was she so stubborn? He flicked his staff and the ice shattered under the queen's fingers. Caught of guard she fell forward colliding with a bewildered looking Christoff. Jack Frost burst into laughter at the comical scene before him.

"Elsa are you alright?" Christoff asked as he helped steady the queen. Elsa infuriated turned to the laughing Jack. "Shut it Frost, it's not funny."

Elsa stiffened as she realised what she had just done.

"Elsa who are you talking to?" asked Olaf.

"Em Jack frost?" she answered. Jack almost died with laughter. She shot him a dirty look.

She had about a hundred pairs of eyes just staring at her.

"I think she's gone crazy." Whispered loudly Olaf.

The queen rolled her eyes.

"Back on topic. We have to rescue Anna." Said Elsa.

Christoff looked frantic. "Me and Sven have got to go find her ASAP."

"That won't work. He won't last two minutes out there if Pitch is involved. You're her only chance." Said Jack walking up behind the queen.

"And why should I trust you?" she murmured.

"Excuse me?" said Christoff taking a confused step back.

"That wasn't meant for you!" said Elsa apologising. "I'll go." She said looking Christoff in the eyes. She didn't trust Jack; in fact she still wasn't sure if she wasn't just going mad.

Loud protests erupted around her.

"Your Majesty you can't!"

"It's not safe."

"What of your kingdom!?"

"She's my fiancée I should go find her." Protested Christoff taking a firm step towards the queen.

"well I'm her sister." Countered Elsa.

"oooooh she used the sister card." Commented Olaf.

"Christoff I'm going and that's final." Commanded Elsa.

"Do you even know where to find her?" he practically yelled, every minute he spent arguing with Elsa the further Anna got from him.

"Where the woken sky meets the moon and mountain." Jack Frost piped in.

An image of her parent's memorial popped into her mind.

"I do actually." Replied Elsa.

"you do?" said a confused groom.

"You do?" said a confused jack frost.

" further reinforcing the fact that I should go alone. A storm is brewing and I need you here to take care of the kingdom until our return." Said Elsa.

"Your majesty you're going to leave the anti-social reindeer weirdo in charge?" commented Olaf innocently. Christoff shot him an annoyed look. He looked like he was going to protest but Elsa began to walk trough the crowd, jack casually walked behind her. This was quite an entertaining show he must admit.

"Everyone, I am going to go find princess Anna, Christoff is in charge."

"Majesty is that wise?"

"Let us bring your horse."

"there's no time for this. No protests. No horse. We can't waste any more time. I will leave at once." She commanded.

Jack tapped her on the shoulder. She shrugged him off.

"What?" she whispered annoyed.

"You should know that Pitch will probably come back with his horde of Nightmares. They better stay on guard. Also if the trolls could make some crushed gem powder they can probably make a shield to protect this place for a couple of days." He said.

She shot him a look that clearly said- Are you serious?

"hey I'm trying to help prevent people from dying." He said shrugging.

Elsa didn't trust him much but she couldn't risk it.

"Christoff, double the guards, there's no guarantee he won't return. Trolls could you make some gem powder to make a sort of shield?"

"We will! We will!" the trolls sang.

"very well." Yelled Elsa. "People of Arendelle I leave you now, I will return as

soon as I have Anna back safely."

And with that the queen gracefully turned round and ran out of the palace gate.

Snow swirled gently around her as she ran trough the village. It was only when she reached the edge of the village did she look back. she took a deep and turned. She jumped back in surprise. Jack frost was standing only an inch away from her, his arms crossed over his chest. He had a raised eyebrow.

"You know where pitch is?" he questioned.

"Well if your talking about the man who kidnapped my sister, then yes I have a really good idea where they might be." She replied taking a step back, he was too close for comfort.

"Well are you going to make me ask?" he continued.

"I'm going alone." She said walking past him and heading in the direction of the Northern Mountains.

"Oh but that's no fun." He said hovering after her.

"It's not meant to be fun. I'm trying to find my sister and I don't need _your_ help." She said.

"Wow that's harsh." He said.

Elsa instantly felt guilty for what she said but she didn't apologize. It was _her _job to protect her sister and no one else's.

"Why are you following me?" she yelled without looking back. Jack was hovering above her head.

"Well see, you didn't give me the impression that you knew of the deadline." Commented Jack.

Elsa stopped in her tracks. "deadline?"

"Ah that got your attention." He said landing in front her giving her a cheeky grin.

"What's the deadline Frost?" commanded Elsa.

"Well I'll tell you on one condition." He lightly began swinging his stuff. Elsa waited for his terms. "I want to come with you."

the two stared at each other, daring the other to blink first. Elsa sighed. "Fine! You can tag along. What's the deadline?"

"The next full moon." said jack casually.

Elsa eyes widened with surprise. "That's only 5 days away!" she exclaimed.

"so we better get going." Said jack, grinning. He gave a mock bow. "lead the way my lady."

Elsa led the way in silence. She didn't speak, she didn't even acknowledge that he was there. There was a time when being ignored would have really annoyed Jack but now it was just amusing, especially knowing she could see him weather she liked it or not.

"So aren't you going to ask me why I came all the way here to find pitch?" He said hovering besides her. Snow was falling steadily around them now.

"Not really." She said without turning. "It's none of my business and none of my concern."

"Not a very curious person are you?" he said.

She just ignored him.

"well Wind let's see if we can change that tone of hers. Honestly she's way too serious. She's worse then Bunny!" he told wind. He flew a little distance higher. He cupped his hands and a perfect round snowball appeared. He aimed and threw. Score! It hit the queen straight in the back of the head.

She stumbled forward and looked up at him, clearly mad.

"Frost!" she yelled.

He already had another one ready. This one hit her flat in the chest.

"you's such a child! We're wasting time!" she yelled. Jack shot anther four snowballs at her.

"lighten up!" he laughed as he started creating another dozen snowballs. "Have a little fun for a change.

Suddenly something grabbed his ankle and pulled him down.

"Whoa!" he laughed as his world was turned up side down. He was looking at a giant, gruesomely disfigured snowman with icicles for teeth and nails. On his back sat Elsa, strands of her fair hair sticking out random angles. Her silvery cloak bellowed behind her. Her blue eyes were glaring at him. he couldn't help smile at her, "see isn't this fun."

"let me think about It." the snowman swung him a few times before throwing him high in the air. Jack summersaulted a couple dozen times before stopping and dizzyingly landed on the ground.

Then Elsa did something Jack never thought she's do- she laughed, a real ,genuine lough. "You were right Frost." She said still smiling. "that was fun."

He gave yet another clumsy smile.

**AAAHHHH you've got to be kidding me, this chapter turned out to be all chatter and no action- again -.- I don' want to bore you guys but I'm trying to keep the characters well in character and Elsa isn't the most active character around…**

**Elsa- hey I'm trying.**

**Jack- you're still a bit of a stick in the mud.**

**Elsa- watch it frost don't make me summon the snowman again.**

**Jack- wow I'm soooo scare of the snow person, it's not like a can control snow or anything.**

**Elsa- watch it Frost…**

**Ok stop bickering you two. Well that's it for now I hope your liking the story feel free to review and give and suggestions and ideas. I'll try to update on a weekly bases but exams are drawign scaringly close :3**

**Thanks for reading guys **

**LunaPendragon18**


	4. Nightmares

"_Elsa why did you let this happen to me?" Anna's empty voice erupted from her empty shell as she looked at Elsa with blank eyes. "You were too late. I died believing that you'd come for me but look at me." The zombie Anna gestured at her blood stained dress._

"_No." whispered Elsa taking several steps back._

"_Some older you turned out to be." Continued zombie- Anna. "You locked me out as a child. To you I was always just the spare kid, you didn't even find time to build a snowman with me."_

"_I did it to protect you!" shrieked Elsa. "I couldn't control my powers, I didn't want to hurt you!"_

"_Then after all the neglect and sadness I had to endure alone after mum and dad died I still came after you to help you after the carination. And how did you repay me? You froze my heart!" She said clenching her fist over her unbeating heart._

"_It was an accident! I didn't know!" yelled Elsa covering her ears, trying to block out her sister's voice._

"_Even then I still risked being frozen for all eternity to protect you and how did you repay me… the one time I needed you Elsa, you didn't find me in time." The voice echoed inside her head._

"_No!" yelled the Queen. "Not again! I'm sorry Anna! I'm so sorry!"_

Jack woke up to the sound of screams- terrified, blood curdling screams. He jumped to his feet, a blizzard had had surrounded their camp, he was using almost all his powers to keep it at bay.

The screams resonated around him.

"Elsa!" he yelled looking for the queen.

When he found her he found the source of the storm and screams. Elsa was screaming in her dreams and somehow they were being mirrored in the waking world. Elsa lay curled in a foetal position, her cloak bellowed around her as a miniature snowstorm surrounded her.

"Elsa!" he called again trying to wake the queen- to no luck. He couldn't move, if he did the storm would tear them apart. Then to his horror Elsa began being coated with layer upon layer of solid red ice. First it covered her legs and froze them to ground and it slowly began to grow towards her face. If It reached her head she'd suffocate.

Jack gulped; he wasn't going to let that happen.

With all his force he pushed the storm back and ran towards the sleeping girl, the ice had already covered her chest. He pushed against the uncontrollable wind that threatened to tear him of the face of the earth. It was the same alien wind that had brought him to Arendelle two years ago. Panting from the hassle he fell to his knees near the frozen queen. He tried to shake her awake but she was frozen to the ground and a fine coating of snow was forming over her.

He kept calling her name.

"No!" she murmured in he sleep. "Not again! I'm sorry Anna! I'm so sorry!"

"Elsa snap out of it!" the ice was now covering her mouth. Desperate Jack slapped her face as heard as he could. It was probably the stupidest, most awkward thing he ever did but as he looked down at the girl, worried blue looked back up at him.

Unable to speak due to the ice that covered her mouth she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. The storm was the first thing to vanish then slowly the ice began to melt of the queen. She gasped as the ice uncovered her mouth.

Jack wasn't sure he's ever been so happy to see someone breathing.

"Careful." He told her as she sat up panting. He waited for her to relax before asking her what happened.

"I was have a nightmare." She confessed. She looked down at her fingers. "Sometimes when I loose track of my emotions my powers get a little out of hand."

"And try to kill you specifically?" Jack questioned.

"Usually that's how it works out." She said.

"You don't know how to control your powers do you?" he said. She didn't reply. Placing his staff on the ground beside him he said. "If you want I could try teach you."

She stiffened at his proposal. "No it's fine I've managed this far on my own I don't need anyone's help now."

"But…" Jack began to protest.

"Just let it go Frost." She said. She didn't sound mad, she sounded sad and tired. She tried to stop a yawn. Jack gave her a small smile, "try get some more asleep." She hesitated. "Don't worry I think you've had enough nightmares for one night."

"I hope so." She said carefully lying down on the snow and closing her eyes.

Jack didn't move from where he sat besides Elsa, he didn't dare sleep the rest of that night just in case she had another nightmare and he didn't wake up in time this time.

Jack carefully shook Elsa awake as the sun began to rise.

"What is it Frost?" she mumbled with her eye still closed.

"Elsa you better get up we've got company." He whispered.

"Company?" she said groggily sitting up. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. They were surround by a flock of Nightmares. They scratched the ground in front of them, getting ready to charge. Jack and Elsa carefully stood up.

"How did they find us?" she whispered not taking her eyes of the sand monsters.

"They're attracted to bad dreams." Jack said keeping an eye on the monsters behind them.

_So it's my fault._ Thought Elsa.

"Don't beat yourself up about it they're charging!" yelled jack as if he'd heard her toughts. Sure enough the monsters charged. Jack sliced the air with his staff, the first line of nightmares froze mid charge. Elsa summoned her giant snowman, without realising the clumsy oaf stepped on half a dozen nightmares. Elsa continued to conjure up a ice wall of spikes. With a loud crash a line of nightmares crashed into it. She heard a growl above her. she looked up. A Giant nightmare had managed to climb up the ice wall. It was getting ready to jump when Jack's stuff froze its head off.

Jack made an excited summersault in the air.

"Elsa finish the wall!" he yelled from above her. "Let's keep them away for as long as we can!"

"Don't boss me around Frost." She called finishing the wall until it completely surrounded her.

Smiling jack rolled his eyes as he flew over the hordes of nightmares. They tried to follow him up into the air but they just got hit with one of jack's frosty blasts. The ground was soon littered with frozen nightmares but still hundreds remained. Jack nose-dived and flew between the crowds of nightmares swiping at their feet causing them to collapse as they lost the support of their feet. Jack was busy patting himself on the back when he almost collided with a giant spiked column. He flew up at and rested on its sharp tip. From this height he could see all his surroundings. About twenty spike had erupted around the area piercing more then double that amount. This had to be Elsa's doing. Around the perimeter of the ice walls that surrounded Elsa the snowman stomped grabbing and throwing the nightmare that threatened to climb the walls.

"Where's sandy when you need him?" Jack said before jumping into the air. "Whohoooo!" he cheered as he blasted nightmare after nightmare with his ice. He swooped around the giant snowman.

"Missed one." Pointed out jack. The snowman quickly crushed a nightmare under his foot. The winter spirit then gracefully landed on the protective walls.

"How's the fight going Frost?" called Elsa as she conjured up another pillar not too far off. She couldn't see past the ice so she had no idea if any of her spikes were helping. She wished she could fight properly but she didn't want to accidently trigger another eternal winter.

"Not bad." He said surveying the sea of nightmares that surrounded them. "But they keep on coming."

"We need a way to get rid of them all at once." She said turning to look up at Jack.

He was about to reply when a nightmare caught his attention. It was standing on the barrier wall and was getting to jump at Elsa.

"Elsa!" he warned but before he could attack the nightmare something collided with him from the back. Caught off guard he stumbled backwards while trying to wrestle back an exceptionally vicious nightmare.

Elsa heard jack's warning too late. She turned just as the nightmare charged at her. She was instantly surrounded by black sand, the largest concentration hovered over her heart. The sand swirled around her like a hurricane.

"Elsa!" jack called trying to push the nightmare back but he couldn't shake it off. The nightmare snapped at his face.

Elsa stood there as a storm of black sand and snow began to swirl around her. She extended her arms and the storm began to spread. The wind was so strong it pushed the nightmare that was attacking jack into the walls causing it to shatter into tiny particles. Jack tried to get up but the wind just blew him into the wall. The air was knocked out of him.

"Elsa!" he called again as he tried to fight the gale but his head was roughly pushed back. Elsa stood in the eye of the hurricane. Her eyes closed. She gracefully flicked her wrists and snow began to clump together. Hundreds of the snow orbs flew around Elsa. One collided with Jack's staff. They collided with such force that the hooked part of the staff broke off. Pain ran trough Jack's body, the same feeling he felt when Pitch first broke his staff but he wasn't going to give into his pain. he said to save Elsa. Then to his horror, as if flying orbs of solid ice weren't bad enough, they began to take the shape of razor sharp needles.

What was up with this girl with spikes and trying to kill herself in her sleep?

**I think I went a tad overboard in this chapter :3**

**Elsa- you think?**

**Jack- it wasn't that bad. I like being the hero**

**Elsa- Speak for yourself I'm no damsel in distress. **

**Jack- you're just jealous because you don't have an awesome Staff that let's you kick Nightmare butt.**

**Elsa- Frost hold you tongue I just broke your fancy staff. I doubt you're so heroic without it.**

**Jack- you'll just have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Well, erm they secretly really like each other, deep, deep down inside (I hope anyway). Well that's chapter 4- I hope you guys liked it XD I'm open to suggestions and feel free to review :3 I really hope you guys liked it and continue to enjoy the story :D**

**BTW thank you for all the great reviews **

**Well I'm off.**

**LunaPendragon18**

**A little teaser- the next chapter's going to be called 'Broken'**


	5. broken

"_Do you want to build a snowman?" the voice echoed Around Elsa as she ran trough the empty castle halls. The voice wasn't loud but it turned her blood to ice. She rounded a corner and collided with a suit of armour. The crash echoed around._

"_Elsa." The voice called, it sounded very creep,y like what you'd imagine a ghost would sound like. _

_The queen looked around, ice was beginning to spread around her feet, slowly crawling up the walls. Dark paintings lined the hall, crowned men and women looked down at her with glowing red eye looking at her as if she had disgraced them all._

"_It doesn't have to be a snowman." The voice called from behind. Elsa was too terrified to look back- she continued to run. And she ran, occasionally almost tripping on her own cape. The ghostly voice continued to call behind her._

"_Elsa."_

_Elsa continued to run and she would have run for all eternity if she had not run into a dead end. She turned to try escape but the sight she had been avoiding blocked her view._

_A ghostly figure of her sister hovered before her, her long white dress in tatters around her. Her skin and hair were as white as snow and she looked at her with unseeing grey eyes._

"_They said 'have courage' and I tried but even at the end, you left me alone." The ghost floated towards the queen who took several steps back until her back was touching the cold wall behind her._

"_Do you want to build a snowman?" whispered the ghost._

Try as he may the storm would not obey him, it continued to rage around them in a mixture of black sand, snow and spikes. Elsa stood in the middle, her bare arms where covered with scratches where the spikes had grazed her skin, some of them were bleeding. But she just stood there, her eyes closed, unmoving. Although he would constantly deny it in the future, even he wasn't safe from the razor sharp needles. He was not immune to damage his element could cause him but he was determined to help Elsa. He continued to struggle against the wind but was forced to back up against the wall again when a red tinged spike flew past his face, narrowly piercing trough his nose. It was when it zoomed past him that inspiration struck.

"Wind," he whispered. " You think you could give me a hand with this?"

He impatiently waited until a comparatively large spike flew past him. Quick as he could he jumped and grabbed it. Wind took it up from there, keeping Jack airborne as Elsa's hurricane made him circle around her a dizzying amount of times.

He exhaled, this was going to be the hard part.

He willed the spike to move against the air currents. It shook in his cold hand as the two opposing commands of the elementals collided. It was with Wind's help that Jack began to zigzag towards Elsa as if the spike was trying to shake him off.

He was only a foot away from the queen when he let go of the spike that immediately returned to its original route of circling the ice queen.

Let's just say Wind helped a bit too much, it pushed Jack so strongly that he collided head first into unconscious girl. She gave a surprise gasp as thet toppled onto the snow covered ground. Immediately, as if someone had turned off a switch the wind vanished. The spikes, loosing their route, collided with the ice wall Elsa has created previously. Some collided with so much force that cracks began to form in the ice. A mixture of black sand and snow slowly began to fall to the ground.

Of coarse Jack didn't notice any of this. If it were possible for the spirit of winter to blush out of embarrassment he would have. When he collided with Elsa he had woke her out of her trance but unable to steady himself they tumbled on top of each other in a heap in the snow. He was momentarily seeing stars when Elsa voice entered his head.

"Frost? Could you get off me?"

He opened his eyes in surprise and saw Elsa bright blue ones staring up at him. He hurriedly got to his feet realising that he was sprawled over her. He put his hand in his hair in embarrassment. He offered her his hand to help her stand, constantly apologizing.

She elegantly stood up ignoring his helping hand. she wiped the powdered snow of her dress trying to steady her breathing. She couldn't look at him, her heart was still racing from so many reasons and she was pretty sure Jack was one of them. She mentally kicked herself for being so weak. Twice Jack had to save her and worse of all he had to save her from herself.

"I'm sorry." He repeated after the hundredth time.

She gracefully put her hand up shutting him up.

"What happened to me?" she said still not looking at him.

"You got possessed by one of Pitch's nightmares." Jack simply answered.

"Did we get rid of it?" she asked.

"I highly doubt it." he said sadly.

_So this might happen again_.

This unsaid truth hovered over their heads.

Trying to redeem her posture she looked up at Jack. He looked like a cold mess. His hoody was torn from the side, his cheek was bleeding slightly where a scratch was slowly freezing closed. She was vaguely aware of the stinging from her own injuries. But even in his state he still smiled up at her, that's when she realised there was something wrong with what she saw in front of her.

"Where's your staff?" she asked looking around for it.

his face fell, he put his hand in his hair again. "It kind of broke."

"Broke?" I questioned.

"Well there was a small incident and it broke in two." He said.

"By incident you mean me don't you?" she didn't wait for his answer, she knew it.

"Don't worry, it broke before and I managed to fix It." he didn't sound so confident. To tell the truth Jack wasn't sure he could fix it, he didn't feel strong enough.

he slowly walked up to where he had dropped his staff, it lay there broken in two, lightly covered with sand and snow. He gingerly picked the two pieces up and placed them together. He tried to reach into the power stored in his centre. The fracture in the wood glowed momentarily a bright blue light but it quickly vanished when the two pieces slipped apart. Jack tried and tried again but it was hopeless. It wasn't working. Jack was panting from the exertion. A small hand was placed on his quivering shoulder.

"let me try." Elsa whispered.

Jack turned and handed it to her. Not sure how she was going to fix it, she placed the pieces together and closed her eyes.

_Please fix it. _ she thought. _Please fix it, it's the least I can do._

She heard a gasp from Jack. She opened her eyes just in time to see little tendrils of glowing ice to spread from her fingers and wrapping themselves around the fracture freezing the pieces together.

She handed Jack the fixed staff. He gracefully twirled it making the walls that surround then crumble to the ground.

"You fixed it?" he gasped, surprised. "How?"

Elsa shrugged. "I don't know."

She turned to face the frozen tundra not waitign for his thanks. The sight that greeted her almost made her sick. Blacked figures of frozen Nightmares surrounded them. Most where broken, scattering their surroundings with dark ice.

She got lucky this time, no one got help, but there was no guarantee this wouldn't happen back at the castle. She couldn't let this happen.

"Frost." She said slowly turning to face him. the winter spirit was leaning on the staff. "Can you help me control my powers?" 

**Jack- Aw how sweet, the Ice queen finally admitted to needing my help.**

**Elsa- shut it frost, I need a word with the Authoress.**

**Me- *****takes a few steps back ***

**Elsa- lets get a few things straight;**

**I won't fail my sister got it? I know that would be my nightmare but still not going to happen**

**I am no damsel in distress stop making me so helpless!**

**If you insist that someone saves me, why does it have to be Frost? You couldn't have picked someone better like Hiccup? He has an awesome dragon, Jack Frost just has a stick.**

**jack- hey you know I'm right here right?**

**Me- but it's all going according to the plot.**

**Elsa- *conjures up snowman guard and picks LunaPendragon18 up* Show it to me.**

**Me- fine I'll show you!**

**Jack- Hey LunaPendragon18 are you going to tell your audience bye?**

**Elsa- She's a bit occupied at the moment! Tell them yourself.**

**Jack- oh well, okay then. So I hope you liked the chapter and what do you think about the story? I hope you are all enjoying it. I think she'd like me to mention this- please review we all want to hear from you. well I think that's it, I better go save LunaPendragon18 before Elsa freezes her. Peace out.**

**Jack Frost**

**Btw do you think there's too much JackxElsa going on? Are they still in character?**


End file.
